


Broken Heart

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair's heart is broken and he suffers for his "unrequited" love for Jim, or so he thinks it is.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: unrequited love/pining





	Broken Heart




End file.
